wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Dragonets
' ' The Guardians of the Dragonets, often called "the minders" by the dragonets, being referred to by Blister as "captors", were Talons of Peace members who trained and raised Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny - the Dragonets of Destiny. Of all five guardians (see below), Webs is the only one who survived the war and is still alive today. He now works at the Jade Mountain Academy as a history teacher as of Darkness of Dragons. The Guardians '''Hvitur was a moon-pale silver IceWing with arctic blue eyes, the first dragon to appear in the series, the first guardian seen, the first IceWing seen, and the first dragon to die in the series. He was killed by Burn when trying to deliver the SkyWing egg. Kestrel was a large SkyWing with jewel-hard, rust-colored scales, orange-yellow eyes, and burn scars on her talons from her attempt to save her daughter, Peril. She was a former SkyWing soldier under Queen Scarlet before joining the Talons of Peace. Kestrel was later murdered by Blister and Morrowseer on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She was the most strict and sometimes the cruelest minder. She is the mother of Peril and Ember who was killed by Kestrel (deceased). Webs is a blue-green SeaWing that stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery and was forced to flee the Kingdom of the Sea. When Hvitur failed his job to get the SkyWing egg, Webs went to the Rainforest Kingdom to get a RainWing egg that turned out to be Glory. According to Tsunami in The Lost Heir, ''he was the kindest "but should have protected them better." He is still alive as of ''Darkness of Dragons ''and is the current history teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. 'Dune' was a pale gold, male, SandWing soldier with a missing foreleg and maimed wings, who fled to the Scorpion Den. He was wanted by Thorn for stealing an egg that she hid, which turned out to be Sunny and was brutally killed by Queen Scarlet upon her initial discovery of the dragonets of destiny. 'Asha' was a MudWing soldier and revealed to be Clay's aunt. She was caught in a battle between Blaze and Blister's forces while delivering Clay's egg to the Talons of Peace, and died of her wounds shortly after arriving in the Talons of Peace's secret hideout. Duties The guardians were charged with the kidnapping, protection, upbringing, educating, and all around caring for the dragonets of destiny. They were located in a cave system under a mountain in the Sky Kingdom. Each of the guardians was from a different tribe who no longer paid allegiance to their queens but to the Talons of Peace and also to Morrowseer, the NightWing who had delivered the prophecy. The dragonets at times held deep grudges towards their guardians for the strict lectures and confinement within the caves. Webs had been more gentle towards them, Dune rejected Glory but appeared indifferent to the rest, although he cared more for Sunny given her "disabilities", and later on because he was friends with her motheir. Kestrel was the most despised by the dragonets for her ferocity and bad temper, though this can be attributed to her past. History Clay's egg was purchased by Asha, his aunt, for at least two cows. Tsunami's egg was stolen from the Royal Hatchery by Webs. Glory's egg was stolen from the rainforest by Webs to replace the broken SkyWing egg and complete the prophecy. Starflight's egg was given up by his mother Farsight and was then taken to the guardians by Morrowseer. Sunny's egg was stolen from Thorn near the Scorpion Den by Dune. The SkyWing's egg was stolen by Hvitur but was destroyed along with him, when Hvitur and the egg fell off a cliff. Burn stabbed Hvitur with her tail barb and threw both Hvitur and the Skywing egg off a cliff to their death. Asha died from her injuries after delivering Clay's egg to the cave. Dune was killed by Ex-Queen Scarlet in the process of the dragonets' escape from the caves. Kestrel was captured by Scarlet and scheduled to be put on trial and executed but was rescued by the dragonets and her daughter, Peril. Kestrel was slashed in the throat, stabbed in the heart by Blister's poisonous barb, and thrown off a cliff outside of the SeaWing Summer Palace. She was later found dead by a SeaWing patrol. Webs was poisoned by Blister's barb when the dragonets fled the Kingdom of the Sea. However, the dragonets found cactus juice from the brightsting cactus that was used to heal him. He is seen alive as the history teacher at Jade Mountain Academy as of ''Talons of Power. Gallery Kestrel by whiteembershard-d5sf7rs.jpg|Kestrel by WhiteEmberShard Dune.png|Dune, original art by Joy Ang Webs.png|Simplified Webs Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Kestrel, Webs, + Dune Plotting on When to Kill Glory (In TDP ) Asha.jpg|Asha; Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 Kestrel art.png|Kestrel; Art by Lightningstrike of Rapidclan Gaurdians.png|The Gaurdians under the Mountain- line arts by Joy Ang and colored by Heron the MudWing nap_time_with_old_dune_by_poorolddragon-d8ub1mx.png|Dune sleeping with The Dragonets of Destiny. Art by PoorOldDragon on dA Imageof thefire.jpeg|The dragonets and their guardians by Sahel KestrelQC.png|Kestrel by QueenClam WebsQC.png|Webs by QueenClam AshaQC.png|Asha by QueenClam DuneQC.png|Dune by QueenClam Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 5.21.28 AM.png|Kestrel with Clay Minders.png|Minders by xTheDragonRebornx Category:Talons of Peace